fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 28
Forbidden Imperial (Theme of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 28: Duties that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLvg60ppaUM {Mansion Of The Hayward's, Living Room, 10:05AM} "So may I just wait for my brother in his and his wife's room?" Asked Valencia to Delia. "Yes sure, I don't see why not." Replied Delia. "Alright, thank you Delia." Said Valencia who begins to go up the staircase, Delia then goes off to the kitchen to make lunch since Avalon will be coming. Blazer is seen entering the mansion and sees Valencia. "If you think you are going to ruin me, you are very wrong, Valencia." Addressed Blazer who followed Valencia upstairs. "Cold hearted bastard!" Exclaimed Valencia and slaps Blazer violently. "IT IS YOUR FAULT AVALON HATES ME!" Yelled Valencia enraged. "Don't you dare lay a finger on me again, or you will pay the price." Stated Blazer, angered by Valencia. Valencia then looks at Blazer with pure rage. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHt366u9-ic "I'm going to tell Avalon everything, all your lies and intrigues will be exposed, your sister was alive all along." Said Valencia, disgusted by the lies Blazer had told. "That isn't any of your business, so don't get involved." Commented Blazer with frustration. "YOU ARE NOTHING MORE BUT AN ARRIVISTE, BUT I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE IMPRISONED IN JAIL FOR THE REST OF YOUR ACCURSED LIFE!" Yelled Valencia and again slaps Blazer, angering him more. "Damn you insignificant bitch, *Grabs her arms* I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER TELL AVALON ANYTHING." Said Blazer in a cruel and fearful tone. "LET GO OF ME!" Yelled Valencia, trying to break free. They struggle on top of the stairway, Blazer manages to maintain a grip on Valencia. "DIE BITCH!" Yelled Blazer and throws her down the stairs violently. Valencia is seen rolling down the stairs, which is made of hardwood. When she reaches the bottom she is unconscious and bleeding from her head, Avalon comes into the mansion and notices her body on the floor, he looks up and sees Blazer. "WHAT HAPPENED? BLAZER WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" Asked Avalon in shock. Blazer is left a little nervous, but comes up with an idea. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CV0IKsmbQAQ "SHE WANTED TO KILL ME, SHE TRIED PUSHING ME DOWN THE STAIRS BUT MISSED ME AND FELL DOWN!" Explained Blazer. Delia comes out of the kitchen shocked at seeing Valencia on the floor bleeding and Avalon tells her to call an ambulance quickly. Valencia is rushed to the hospital immediately. {Las Vegas, Keys Hospital, Waiting Room, 11:55AM} Blazer is seen waiting with Delia, Avalon arrives with Sierra who was shocked at the news of Valencia's fall. "Have you had any news about Valencia, Delia?" Asked Avalon crying. "No Avalon, I'm sorry. The doctor hasn't came out of the ER yet." Replied Delia also crying. Sierra sits down in a chair worried about Valencia who she cared about like a sister as well. "Are you okay Sierra?" Asked Blazer, trying to comfort Sierra. "I'm sad, very sad, Valencia was like a sister to me as well. I hope she will be okay." Said Sierra very sadly. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rd8tlAcZJxw Blazer hugs her trying to make her feel better, Avalon sees them and for the first time, begins to feel some discomfort by it. The doctor comes out of the ER to explain Valencia's condition to them. "DOCTOR, PLEASE TELL US, WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY SISTER!" Demanded Avalon. "Yes, we can no longer handle this tension." Added Delia crying. Doctor Epson's face has a despair-ful look, Blazer sees this as a good sign. "Is she alright, Dr. Epson?" Asked Blazer, faking to be slightly worried. "She is alright." Replied Dr. Epson. "But..." He added. Avalon, Sierra and Delia worry deeply about what Epson will say. "But what?" Asked Avalon tearfully. "Your sister was left, completely paralyzed due to her accident." Explained Dr. Epson, Avalon begins to sulk hysterically from the news, Delia and Sierra try to comfort him, Blazer is glad that at least Valencia will never be able to expose him now. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTeL3nW1YSU Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters